As NAND Flash storage becomes more popular, some issues relating to management of NAND Flash which were not relevant to hard disk drive (HDD) systems (e.g., because of intrinsic differences between NAND Flash memory and HDD) are becoming apparent. New management techniques run periodically throughout the lifetime of the NAND Flash system, which improve performance and/or the lifetime.